


Homesick

by First_Times (BisexualHannibalLecter)



Series: My Poems [16]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Free Verse, Gift Work, Love Poems, M/M, Metaphors, Poetry, Romance, Symbolism, it's about the yearning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 05:24:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20353099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BisexualHannibalLecter/pseuds/First_Times
Summary: A poem for my boyfriend in celebration of our one year anniversary.





	Homesick

**Author's Note:**

  * For [smallredboy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallredboy/gifts).

> I love you honey <3

_ Some people say, _

_ "Home is where the heart is." _

_ If that is true- _

_ Oh, my love, I am homesick. _

_ For a touch _

_ I've never felt, _

_ And for a body _

_ I've never embraced. _

_ For lips  _

_ I've never kissed, _

_ And for hands  _

_ I've never held. _

_ I feel the greatest _

_ Sense of yearning- _

_ An incompleteness  _

_ In my very soul. _

_ To miss you  _

_ Is to be homesick, _

_ For your heart _

_ Is truly my home. _

_ And for as long _

_ As you will have me, _

_ I will stay by your side. _

_ My love, I will stay. _

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes you're so in love that you write pretentious-styled poetry and that's okay
> 
> If you liked this, please leave a kudos! Comments are super appreciated! If you want to find/follow/friend me on other platforms, here are my usernames! Don’t be shy! 
> 
> @bisexywill on Tumblr (Main Blog)  
@bisexual-hannibal-lecter on Tumblr (Writing Blog)  
@bisexywill on Twitter (Writing Updates & Stuff)  
@baby mongoose#6953 on Discord


End file.
